


Chibi Mcshep - 2009-11-19 - Sick

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Chibi, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is sick and huddling under a blanket. Rodney has tissues.<br/>For Villainny</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chibi Mcshep - 2009-11-19 - Sick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Villainny](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Villainny).




End file.
